


Stained Souls

by The_Ruiner



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Infidelity, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ruiner/pseuds/The_Ruiner
Summary: Frank never wanted thisHe just wanted to have a “normal” relationship with GerardHe never wanted to be pulled by this darknessHe never wanted this





	Stained Souls

Frank couldn’t take it anymore, there had been a few hours since they finished the show, he didn’t remember where he was, not that he cared, he never really know in which state they were while on tour, he has stopped caring a long time ago, he felt as if he was alone, he spent all day everyday surrounded by his bandmates yet they only felt as if they were shadows, not really there, he didn’t care all of his friends left him, the only person that he cared about right now was probably making out with some random dude at a seedy old bar, frank couldn’t understand why Gerard chose those places, why he fucked guys that didn’t deserve him, he only deserves the best and yet he degrades himself, it makes him so fucking angry he just wants to open Gerard’s eyes to show him how he sees him, how perfect he is, how much frank needs him, that they have only known each other for 3 years and yet he feels as if he needs Gerard, he doesn’t understand why Gerard does this to him, he wants him all to himself yet Gerard goes out almost every night to hook up with someone knowing how Frank loves him, its self destruction at its best, not allowing yourself to act out on your feelings, they both are like that, frank playing the guitar until his fingers bled, gerard drinking himself into unconsciousness, they were the perfect match for each other, they poured their self hatred into each other, poisoning each other until they started hating each other, their love and hate was mixing, a bomb about to explode, this was a game, to see who would crack first, who would come begging to the other to please stop, to settle down, for their love to be just like everyone else’s, but both of them were too proud, this little game would take them to their graves, it would max them out, even though they both wanted to tap out they felt the need to see the other crumble, before frank never really liked taking drugs, he never really cared about them, but after Gerard started using them he told him that whatever Gerard took he would take it, at first Gerard didn’t believe him, but after a whole 2 months of drinking and partying just like Gerard did he couldn’t stop, it didn’t matter if at the beginning he started by trying to show Gerard what his life had become because now he too was attached to the life, the looseness of the muscles after a couple of drinks, the energy boost after a few lines of coke, the never ending happiness from smoking a joint, he had gone in as an angel and converted into a demon, but he couldn’t blame Gerard, he wasn’t the one responsible for his fuck ups, he had lit the candle at the end of the dark hallway, promising light and brightness, but only realizing that the light just was a hole in the wall, a wall dividing him for the eden, he was trapped in a dark room alone, only able to peek at that little hole every once in a while just seeing how outside it was sunny, there was grass, a river, animals, everything seemed perfect, yet no matter how many times he punched the wall, kicked it, knocked himself against it the wall never broke he would never get out, this is what his life had become and he didn’t have anyone but himself to blame.


End file.
